


the wonders of painting.

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: Hansol knows he's been hanging out with Minghao often. Partly because he wants to learn how to paint, partly because he's in love with Minghao.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234472
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	the wonders of painting.

**Author's Note:**

> hey babes <3 I was going to do wonhaosol but that's gonna be next time lolol
> 
> enjoy my first fic of the new year

Hansol has always thought painting was amazing, his parents being artists. It was elegant and fun and you could do almost anything you wanted on a canvas. Unfortunately, he wasn't so talented at using his hands like that so painting was one of the hobbies he discarded in his younger years.

As he got older, he realized he didn't have many hobbies. His busy schedule as an idol even further prohibiting him from trying new things. Although, he was a little bit interested in music production and was thankful Jihoon taught him about it. Music production was probably his only true hobby, only doing other stuff if he was bored.

Video games with Wonwoo were fun but he didn't really game on his own, or was interested enough to do so. Joshua had asked him to help him with his new bracelet making hobby, which Hansol agreed to until he knocked all Joshua's beads over and decided it was too hard and stressful to do the patterns right. 

Hansol had tried out photography with Mingyu once and had enjoyed it a bit but soon got bored of it. He seemed like the type to try out a bunch of stuff and never get truly into something. At least, that's what Hansol decided.

Sometimes, he'd watch Minghao paint. Minghao sure knew how to pull someone in with his abstract art, his pieces always chaotic yet beautiful. Hansol didn't know what inspired him. Maybe it was the cute face Minghao made when he was concentrated or the way his art seemed to speak to Hansol, but he wanted to try his hand at painting again.

Minghao made it seem easy. 

(Plus, maybe over the years, Hansol fell in love with Minghao and made this as an excuse for them to hang out more often. He was already basically a puppy trailing after its owner. Minghao had an excellent personality and his once baby face matured and he looked... sexy.)

"Hao. I'm not sure I'm doing this right." Hansol muttered, looking at his canvas. He disliked what he saw and already wanted to give up. 

Minghao leaned over, looking at his canvas as Hansol pouted. "You're doing fine, Sol. There's no rights or wrongs in painting, especially abstract art."

Hansol wanted to do abstract art. It had seemed the easiest but was definitely the hardest. Plus, it seemed to be Minghao's specialty.

Hansol sighed again, his pout more prominent. "Lemme look at yours then." He said, leaning over only for Minghao's paint-stained hand to stop him in the process. Paint smeared on his face, even getting in his hair a little bit.

"Nope. Not until I'm done." 

"Please?" Hansol asked, grabbing Minghao's wrist and pulling away his hand, splotches of paint all over his face.

Minghao snorted as he glanced over at Hansol. "You've got paint all over your face."

"And whose fault is that?" Hansol said, wiping his thumb stained with purple paint across Minghao's cheek.

"Now we're even." He giggled, looking at Minghao's shocked face.

Minghao smirked before grabbing a paint brush, going to attack Hansol.

He leaned back, falling out of his stool and onto the floor. Minghao watched as he fell, laughing the entire time.

Even as he fell, Hansol could only think of how cute Minghao's laugh sounded.

"Seriously, hyunggg?" He whined, "You're laughing at me as I fall?" He said, rubbing the spot where he fell.

"It was a teeny bit funny, Hansol. But, are you okay?" Minghao said, a slight smile on his face. 

"Yup. Totally." He said sarcastically, "Help me up? I'll forget you tried painting my face even more if you do."

"Fine." Minghao said, dropping down to help Hansol off the floor, his face coming way too close to Hansol's.

"You're so pretty." Hansol muttered unconsciously as he was about to take Minghao's hand and get up.

"What? Did you just say I'm pretty? Even with all this paint on my face?"

Hansol blushed, "I didn't mean to say that at all."

"Its fine. You're pretty cute yourself." Minghao winked, helping him up.

Hansol thought he was going to pass out.

"Wait.. Wh-what?"

"I was just saying."

"You can't just say that stuff. You'll give me a heart attack, hyung."

"I mean, it's true."

Hansol blushed again.

"Hao hyung, since I already blurted that out... Let me tell you another thing."

"Hmm?"

"I like you, will you go out with me?"

"Are we in a highschool romance drama?" Minghao laughed, "But fine. I'll go out with you. I like you too, you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's shit I haven't wrote in forever lmfao


End file.
